whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness: Hong Kong
|price = Print: $18.99 PDF: $9.99 }} World of Darkness: Hong Kong is a sourcebook for both Vampire: The Masquerade and the World of Darkness that features the city of Hong Kong, now in the hands of China. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Old Ways Are No More :Hong Kong: China – the world's greatest bastion of capitalism is now engulfed in the coils of the Communist dragon. But more important changes are afoot in this crossroads city, where vampire and werewolf, ghost and Goblin Spider, mage and mummy mingle. The future is now, and tonight's deeds may lead to apocalyptic retribution in the mortal and spirit worlds alike. :The End of the World Begins Tonight :World of Darkness: Hong Kong'' is a city book that describes the unique and deadly metropolis of Hong Kong. This volume includes a never-before-seen mix of all character types, from vampires to wraiths to mages. All have their roles to play in the spirits game.'' :World of Darkness: Hong Kong'' includes:'' :*''A setting in which characters of all types mix and mingle'' :*''A crossover with every Storyteller game'' :*''A complete story that immerses characters and players in Hong Kong's supernatural culture'' Contents Chapter One: In the Dragon's Wake This is the overview of the book. What the theme and mood of Hong Kong should be like, a quick guide on how to use the book, and background materials to check out to know more about the Island city. There is also a lexicon of common terms that could be used. Chapter Two: The Turning of the Wheel The history of the Territory from its beginnings up to just after the handoff between the British government and the People's Republic of China. Chapter Three: Atop the Dragon's Back The geography of the Hong Kong region and a brief description of where the supernatural residents of the area reside. Chapter Four: The Spirit's Children The supernaturals that make Hong Kong their home, Kuei-jin, Kindred, Bete, Willworkers, Wraith, and others. Chapter Five: Dragon of the Night: A Story for Hong Kong A wonderous magical weapon, a katana orginating in the Fourth Age, has arrived in Hong Kong. The player characters get involved in the machinations of the sword and with the various factions who seek control over it. Appendix: Whispered Wisdom Notes on the Yin and Yang Worlds and about Tatsuko Sayo, the Dragon of the Night. Background Information This book is marked on the cover as Vampire: The Masquerade's entry for the Year of the Lotus. However, it contains extensive information on the eastern aspects of the other World of Darkness lines. Memorable Quotes "Squeezed between giant antagonists crunching huge bones of contention... Kong has achieved within its own narrow territories a co-existence which is baffling, infuriating, incomprehensible and works splendidly – on borrowed tie in a borrowed place." — "In Hong Kong, the fix is in, and the nature of this fix is clear and grim. The men who are in the business of dictating business will not get in the way of the men who are in the business of simply dictating, and vice versa." — Stan Sesser, "Hong Kong Betrayed?" in The New Republic "O sea-wet rock thronged, thronged and swarming with hunger and misery and wealth and want and abundance and waste, vice and purity and corruption and law and justice and privilege, charities and private property and Monopoly and Big Business and rackets and tuberculosis and beauty and horror; ...deep-roaring, bustling eternal market Hong Kong; where life and love and souls and blood and all things made and grown under the sun are bought and sold and smuggled and squandered..." — Han Suyin, "China is a sleeping giant. Let her sleep, for when she awakens, she will astonish the world." — Characters ; Kuei-jin : * Anguo Chun, The Righteous Devils of Kowloon * An Sheng, The Righteous Devils of Kowloon * Bai Chen, The Righteous Devils of Kowloon * Bao Qun, member of the Victorious Whirlwinds * Bing Kai, member of the Victorious Whirlwinds * Bishamon Kazuko, Japanese * Fen Jin, Akuma, the Bone Web * Gan Shuo, Akuma, The Bone Web * Huan Hai, Leader of the Sublime Caretakers * Jun Yow, leader of the Victorious Whirlwinds * Kiosho Masahiro, Japanese Genji; owner of Kiosho Technologies. * Lang Shan * Lao Chi, heimin * Liu Shao, member of the Sublime Caretakers * Mao Lun, The Righteous Devils of Kowloon * Nuan Mei, heimin * Mona Ying, member of the Sublime Caretakers ; Kindred : * Stephen Bateson, Tzimisce masquerading as Tremere * Clive Cooper, Nosferatu * Gwendolyn Fleming, Toreador Primogen * Oliver Thrace, Tremere Regent * Camille T'sien, Ventrue; childe of Robert Pedder * Wan Zhu, Tremere; childe of Oliver Thrace ; Garou/Shapechangers : * Brian Ang, Nezumi (Ratkin) * Ling Chu, Khan * Shui Fang, Zhong Lung Mokolé * Gao Kui, Khan * Chika Masato, Japanese Ronin; Shadow Lord Hakken * Qian Shi, Goblin Spider * Kintaro Tanijiro, Japanese Ronin; Shadow Lord Hakken * Dong Tao, Zhong Lung Mokolé * Jo Wu, Glass Walkers; member of the Sept of the Universal Trade * Zhan Xue, Stargazers * Wu Yong, Glass Walkers Iron Ghost; member of the Sept of the Universal Trade ; Mages : * Pavithra Adri, Iteration X; Pearl Paradigm Construct * Simone Carsweld, Syndicate; Pearl Paradigm Construct * Lorenco Gil, Progenitors; Pearl Paradigm Construct * Ji Pa, Wu-Keng * Lian Ting, Akashic Brotherhood * Ming Hu, Wu Lung * Neng Shou, Syndicate; Pearl Paradigm Construct * Ru Mang, Euthanatos barabbi * Kito Sullivan, Virtual Adepts ; Fae : * Yao Lie, Kamuri, Chu Jung (Fire-Spirit) * Miao Min, Sun Hou Tzu (Monkey King) * Bian Tu, Chu-ih-yu (Fae Crafter) * Dai Yun, Heng Po (Storm Children) ; Wraith : * Da Nan * Duncan Gordon * Kuan Hui * Kun Su, Protector of Hong Kong * Melody Trelawny * Isamu Harujiro ; Others : * Merit-neferu, Mummy; also known as Michaela Neff and Shemsu-heru, Vizier of Asia * Nian Shun, Mummy * Ren Wei, Shih demon hunter * Shizuko Kokoshin, Famed Sheh Hunter Terminology Tatsuko Sayo, the Dragon of the Night Category:World of Darkness books Category:1998 releases Category:Year of the Lotus (WOD)